


The Odenn Myl

by WhyWhyNot, Yseult Yasmine Nott (WhyWhyNot)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Nursery Rhyme, Vague Creepiness, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23872585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/Yseult%20Yasmine%20Nott
Summary: The Odenn myl has five fingersIs one-armed, is one-armed,The Odenn myl has five fingersAnd cannot count over that
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le Odenn Myl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234299) by [WhyWhyNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot), [Yseult Yasmine Nott (WhyWhyNot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/Yseult%20Yasmine%20Nott). 



The Odenn myl has five fingers  
Is one-armed, is one-armed,  
The Odenn myl has five fingers  
And cannot count over that

Dig and smelt and dig and forge  
Blades and knives, blades and knives  
Dig and smelt and dig and forge  
One finger for the Odenn myl

The Odenn myl has six fingers  
And one is no more than a knife,  
The Odenn myl has six fingers  
And cannot count over that

Dig and smelt and dig and forge  
Blades and knives, blades and knives  
Dig and smelt and dig and forge  
Two fingers for the Odenn myl

The Odenn myl has seven fingers  
And two are no more than knives,  
The Odenn myl has seven fingers  
And cannot count over that

Dig and smelt and dig and forge  
Blades and knives, blades and knives  
Dig and smelt and dig and forge  
Three fingers for the Odenn myl

The Odenn myl has eight fingers  
And three are no more than knives,  
The Odenn myl has eight fingers  
And cannot count over that

Dig and smelt and dig and forge  
Blades and knives, blades and knives  
Dig and smelt and dig and forge  
Four fingers for the Odenn myl

The Odenn myl has nine fingers  
And four are no more than knives,  
The Odenn myl has nine fingers  
And cannot count over that

Dig and smelt and dig and forge  
Blades and knives, blades and knives  
Dig and smelt and dig and forge  
A hand for the Odenn myl

The Odenn myl has ten fingers  
And five are no more than knives,  
The Odenn myl has ten fingers  
And cannot count over that

The Odenn myl has ten fingers  
And five are made of charming knives,  
The Odenn myl counts with his hands  
He has ten fingers that’s a start


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
